


Work of Art

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mj’s Art Skills, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: She’s not obsessed; just observant...Maybe a little obsessed./OR/In which Michelle draws Peter.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Work of Art

Michelle had previously been mindlessly sketching, however since the adjacent sofa had become occupied by the charming young Avenger, her mind had become somewhat preoccupied.

She had found her gaze more frequently wandering towards him, observing his striking physique and mannerisms. With a curt sigh she flicked over to a new page in her sketch book and started to etch the fair hero sat opposite her.

Mj observed how in this rare moment Peter looked at ease and comfortable, his legs tucked beneath him and his face wearing an expression of an intent and absorption into the books he was studying intimately. She observed the way every so often his lips would shift slightly to the side forming a somewhat sulky and unimpressed pout. His jawbone was sharp, his cheekbones round, but were full of the faint bloom of roses in summer, a bright and enchanting contrast to his almost-alabaster skin.

His eyes flickered over every page never faltering; his eyelashes framing the downcast gaze of his verdant eyes, eyes which Mj swore could bring even the most sensible woman to her knees. His brown, chocolate locks were tousled and rough, and some unruly strands had almost covered his forehead completely, curling slightly around his eyes in the most pleasing shaggy manner.

Peter had heard Michelle sigh, and had averted his gaze from his book briefly to note that she had turned over the page; he let a brief smirk creep across his face, before ridding it abruptly.

There wasn’t too much opportunities that had them spending time with each other. 

His mind drifted to the previous year in which him an MJ had encountered a wounding betrayal that neither had thought possible; _Mysterio_. By sticking together they had managed to tend to each other's wounds, and in turn help heal each other. He fondly remembered the way his arms could cradle her in a way that neither made her feel vulnerable or helpless, but instead enclosed her in a feeling of security and want.

Peter caught himself before his feelings went away with him, and averted his gaze back to the book in question. They were a couple; No need to make it weird.

Michelle had noted a smile that had crept pleasingly across Peter’s face, causing his cheeks to ascend, and two dimples to form, illuminating him with a lightness and innocence that she saw Peter always portray. However as her gaze moved to glean another glance she noticed he was gone. It wasn't until two hands were placed firmly on her shoulders, causing her to flinch ever so slightly and take a large intake of air, was she made aware of his new whereabouts,

"Nice drawing Mj, I always knew you had it in you." With that he gently brushed his thumb across her cheekbone, placing a gentle kiss into her dark curls in the most endearing manner, before making his way back to his seat. Once seated again, books in hand, Peter smiled before committing his full attention to the notes and folders in front of him, Michelle let a small smile grace her lips.

**_The picture she had drawn would never be perfect, because who on earth could capture the beauty of such an amazing person as Peter Benjamin Parker._ **


End file.
